


Round Four

by moonlightof1982



Series: Rounds [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has her Nameday Celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Four

Sweetrobin suffered another shaking fit, after playing outside in the snow. It came on him suddenly as he was building a snow castle. Sometimes she could actually have a good time with him, if he could keep his composure. Sometimes he would make silly jokes, and the smile would come. Other times, he would find a measure of peace as she would lay him in her lap and sing to him, and in the moment she would experience some of that peace as well. Sansa warned him not to get himself excited when she suggested that they spend sometime in the garden after breakfast, but as usual, the boy wouldn't listen. 

"You are such a fool.", she whispered to herself as the boy shook, and wet himself all over the ground. If she wasn't so disgusted by the sight of it she would laugh. She thought back to her own shaking fit on Petyr's bed... but she wasn't shaking from distress! In that horrible moment of watching Sweetrobin, she was in his chamber again, her body trembling, and on fire from pleasure. Then she realized that Sweetrobin will be exhausted, and the Maester will keep him in his room all night, have the boy take his meals there, and permit him no visitors. She could be free for the rest of the day... and night! It was perfect! 

As predicted, the little lordling was carried up to his own bedchamber, given Dreamwine, and thankfully, taken out of her sight. 

Even though she felt sorry for the boy, Sansa couldn't help but smile. 

*** 

While eating grapes in the kitchens, one the serving women told her that the Lord Protector was waiting for her in his solar. A small dinner will be served there in honor of her nameday. Sansa thanked her, and went back to her chambers for a quick gown change. She switched out her plain wool dress, and into a blue silk gown that brought out the color in her eyes. She untied her braid and let her crimson waves cascade down her back. "Petyr would love me in this!"thought Sansa, glancing one more time in the mirror. 

As entered his solar, she noticed Petyr standing next to the table, grinning. The look in his eyes, made her flush. She turned around and bolted the door, but before she could come to him, he was on her, pinning her to the door. The kiss was deep and sensual, his tongue fluttering against hers. Petyr's hands slowly roamed her body. Sansa gasped as he found her bottom. Petyr whispered, "Are you alright... from last night?" Sansa remembered her punishment, and she smiled saying, "Yes, Petyr. You didn't hurt me." He gave a quick pat on her bottom and said, "Good!" 

He walked her over to the table, and sat her down in the one of the oak and leather chairs. Then he poured her half a goblet of his Arbor Gold. 

"A toast, to my beautiful dove! May she get more beautiful and passionate with age, but never lose her innocence!", said Petyr. 

The goblets came together. 

As they ate a delicious meal of beef stew with carrots and potatoes, she caught Petyr staring. It's as if he were silently calling her to him. Feeling emboldened and aroused by his deep gaze, Sansa stood up, and walked to him. She stood before him, and slowly removed her blue silk gown, nightshift and smallclothles, and left them forgotten on the floor! Sansa should have been ashamed of her nakedness, but with Peytr, she knew she was safe. She sat on his lap, and kissed him slowly. 

"I was thinking about you, when I awoke on the bed this morning.", she confessed in her sweetest voice as she sat on his lap with her legs open, facing him. Petyr kisses traveled to her neck. "I wanted you so much. I imagined my hands were yours. You were touching my breasts...squeezing them!" Petyr's hands took to her breasts, to her nipples, hard and red between his fingers. Sansa arched her back and sighed. Petyr licked his lips, wanting her to go on."Then, your mouth was on them, sucking the left, then the right." Sansa bent further, until her back on the table. Petyr poured Arbor gold on her chest, and went to work on her breasts. His moustache tickled her nipples as he suckled them. She moaned with wild abandon, as he sopped them up. 

Gods, she wanted more! 

Breathing heavily, she said, "Then, my hands went to my sex, and I rubbed my...!" 

Petyr's middle and ring finger slipped deep into her tight wetness! She closed her eyes and squealed in pleasure, and began to press herself roughly against his fingers. 

"It made me so hungry!", whimpered Sansa, as his fingers went back and forth. 

Petyr's hunger was growing as well. The richest lord in the land had become a staving man with a juicy, unpeeled orange! 

He could feel his fingers pressing against her maidenhead. Petyr's mouth began to suckle one of her breast again, and then the other. She was tempting him, teasing him, making his mouth water. Petyr was losing his mind as his cock swelled, and strained against his trousers. He didn't know how much of this he could take! He had to have her! 

"Take it! Take it from me! I know you want to!" 

"Oh, Sansa! You're mine!" 

Petyr grabbed her legs, and wrapped them around him. Sansa put her arms around his neck. She kissed him slowly, deeply, confirming that truly in fact, was his. Petyr grabbed her bottom and lifted her, walking them to bedchamber. In that sweet moment, no two people were ever so in tuned. The sinful Game that brought them together didn't count anymore. 

The only thing that did matter was him and her. They were only a few feet away from the bed, when a loud, shrill scream broke their passions. Sweetrobin apparently woke from his sleep to another waking fit! 

"Gods, Damn It!", shouted an angry Petyr! He slammed one of his fist against the door of his bedchamber, completely not noticing that he drew blood! "Never a moment's rest!" 

"Hold me, just hold me!", begged Sansa, tightening grip on him. She couldn't bear for him to let her go. They were so close. "It's alright, sweetling." Petyr gave a soft kiss to her shoulder. 

Sansa head was spinning. He reluctantly set her down to her feet, and helped her put her smallclothes, nightshift, and gown back on. As he dressed her, she hated that boy, and the familiar feeling of wanting to kill him woke up in her again. Once dressed, she took a swallow of Arbor Gold, and walked toward the door. She unbolted the it, looked back at Petyr and heard him say..."Come back when the boy is settled. We are not finished." Dazed, and leaning against the door, Sansa took a deep breath, nodded with relief, and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more Round after this.


End file.
